Dance of War and Shadow
by ToxicNightshade
Summary: When Noxus moves to invade Ionia once again, the Champions of Demacia refuse to stand by a second time and allow it. Multiple pairings. See inside for details.


First off, I want to thank you for taking an interest in my newest story. With that said though, I'm anticipating most of you will lose all interest after finding out something about its content. I've meant to write this for the last year or so since I started playing LoL, but never had the time. I still don't, but I wanted to get it started and out there.

This story will contain multiple pairings between various champions, both overt and implied. Not all of the champions will be represented, but my plan is to give a healthy amount of them face-time.

Now the part that is going to probably upset people; this story will be containing characters that are classified as Futa. If you don't know what that is, you can look it up. Or you can check out the stories by Prudence Chastity here on . Her work is very good and is what inspired me to make this. However, I would like to let all of you to have input on which characters you think should be fems and which should be futas. So, please go to the poll here on my profile and cast your vote! I haven't included all possible female characters because I've already decided they will either A) Not appear in the story; or B) I already have set plans for them.

It only takes a minute and I would be thankful for your participation! After all, how often do you get to have a hand in determining how the story goes? ^_^

With that, I hope you will enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>***Chapter 1: For Demacia***<strong>

The feeling was intense; the heat coming from their bodies, the smell of their sweat, the sounds of their heavy breathing. It all melded together. Fiora's chest heaved in heavy breaths, fighting to regain needed oxygen. Her muscles were tight, burning from how rigorous and rough the activity had been. Her mind was practically a haze of immense satisfaction, but at the same time, unfulfilled. It hadn't been enough for her. She wanted more. Needed more. She wanted him to give her everything and not hold back.

"More..." Her accented voice broke the thick silence around them, pushing past her panting breaths. "Just a...bit more..."

Jarvan Lightshield IV, Crown Prince of Demacia, locked eyes with her, his own breaths harsh and rapid. It hadn't been enough for her? Truly, the head of House Laurent was appearing to be quite insatiable. He did not know if he should be impressed or afraid. And yet, he was unsurprised. But so soon? Even for her, that seemed like asking a bit much. However, he refused to disappoint her. "Very well. I shall not hold back!" He drew himself back before thrusting forward once more.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal-clad footsteps echoed down the masonry hall of the great castle. Light from the midday sun beamed through the open windows, eliminating the need to light the torches that lined the walls. The servants going about their daily duties made a path and bowed respectfully as Garen Crownguard passed their way. His imposing, statuesque form clad in plate from his neck to his feet made an even larger shadow on the wall. Demacia's commander was well like and well-respected by all of the people, facing down the might of Noxus to protect them and preserve the Kingdom's values of Justice and Honor.<p>

Though one might not know it considering Garen's current slouched shoulders and unhappy expression. He had just had to endure another round of teasing by his own men after his most recent return from the Rift. Having to discipline his own men for, in his opinion, conduct unbecoming of a Demacian soldier always put him in a lousy mood. He couldn't fault them too much though. Just like usual, this incident would blow over by the morning. Noxus did not rest and neither could they.

"Garen!" A familiar voice entered his ears that caused him to straighten his body and put on a more normal face. He turned around to see Xin Zhao approaching his position after rounding a corner Garen had passed by not too long ago. "There you are. I've looked all over for you."

Garen's eyebrow raised up momentarily in curiosity. "I had been called to the Rift. What's the matter Zhao? Is there an emergency?" His voice was deep and strong, one that commanded authority from those under him and demanded respect from those above.

"Not so much an emergency." When Xin Zhao finally reached Garen, the two companions shook hands respectfully for a moment before releasing. "The King sent me to gather everyone of importance and have them meet in the throne room. He said all would be revealed after we were all gathered."

Garen's eyebrow practically shot up to the ceiling at the news. "Is that so?" There were two burning questions that quickly came to his mind: who exactly was 'everyone' and what was so important it couldn't be talked about before hand? "Very well. If the King requests it, then so it shall be. Come. We must fetch the Prince at once."

As the two men quickly proceeded down several corridors, Xin Zhao spoke up first. "Speaking of the Prince, do you happen to know where he is? I tried looking for him first, but could not locate him."

"Hmmm..." Garen's stride didn't slow as they passed several servants that bowed to them. "I believe he is entertaining Lady Fiora. I heard she showed up at the castle again earlier this morning."

"Again?"

Garen smiled a bit and let out a hearty laugh. "I must admit, I sometimes with I got as much practice as they seem to." Garen led Zhao down a flight of stairs and to a large wooden door. "They should be in here." Without even knocking, Garen pushed the door open just in time to hear a harsh grunt, followed by the sound of clashing steel. As the two men entered, Jarvan's spear was deflected by the combination of Fiora's parrying dagger and her sword. Their bodied went rigid as they tried to overpower the other in a deadlock, the pressure going back and forth; their faces contorted in an expression of not willing to give up. "Ah, your Highness! Sorry to interrupt, but-"

"Not now, Garen," Jarvan practically yelled in interruption, eyes still fixated on the formidable opponent in front of him. "I'm winning!"

"Ha!" Fiora's voice rang out in sarcastic amusement. "Believing that does not make it so, Prince!"

The two of them seemed unwilling to listen, which left Xin Zhao and Garen with little choice. They gave each other a nod as Zhao picked up a spear from one of the nearby rack. "Forgive me, your Highness." He suddenly moved across the floor in a flash, ending up just between and to the side of them. and, with a spin with the spear in hand, sent both Jarvan and Fiora flying backward and crashing into opposite walls with a hard thud. When neither got back up right away, Zhao let out a sigh.

Garen winced slightly when they crashed into the walls, but he couldn't fault Zhao for doing it. They would have been at it all day had they not intervened. He eyed them both, the two breathing as hard as they could with their faces slightly shiny from sweat. "Sorry, your Highness, but the King has order us to meet with him. He claims it is urgent."

Jarvan remained still for a long moment as he attempted to catch his breath. He wasn't even sure how long they had been at it, but it certainly felt like a long time. When he felt his strength had returned, he slowly stood up once again, his attention focused on the two men finally. "I see. Very well then." He gazed over toward Fiora who was back on her feet now, wiping her face with a rag. "Go on ahead. I shall be there shortly."

"Your Highness, with all due respect, maybe you should-"

"That is an order, Zhao. However, if it makes you feel better, I swear I will be there momentarily." That seemed enough for Garen and Zhao as they both nodded, bowed, and then proceeded out of the room. Jarvan watched them go before looking back over at the slender, fit woman in white and black whose back was currently to him. "I suppose we call this a draw, then?"

Fiora let out a huff. "Believe such if you wish. I see it as your inevitable defeat simply being delayed." She looked over her shoulder, the red streak of colored hair obfuscating some of her face, but she managed to catch Jarvan's eyes narrow slightly. "Do not look so upset. Is a sore loser really the type that should be crown prince?"

Jarvan was silent for a moment before finally letting out a sigh. There were times when it was hard to talk to her. Fiora's arrogance would be intolerable, if not for the fact it was mostly justified. For now, he simply found it easier to drop it. "Lady Laurent...I still have not received an answer in regards to my request."

Fiora had been making her way toward the door when Jarvan spoke again, the subject causing her to stop in her tracks. She was glad he couldn't see her face from his current position, because she was frowning about it. "Oh? And what request was that?"

"You know exactly which request. Playing the part of a fool does not become you."

Fiora let out a soft sigh, finally turning to face Jarvan again. "You asked me to marry you; become a princess and eventually a Queen. It is not a decision to be made hastily. That you asked me at all still baffles my mind. Surely someone such as Luxanna Crownguard or Sona Buvelle would make superior choices for such a position." Fiora had never even considered the possibility, which made the proposal all the more shocking. Her goal in life was to be the world's greatest duelist and return the respect her House once had and then lost. She didn't really think of herself as the kind that could be happy sitting on a throne and being waited on.

Jarvan simply shook his head. "Both Lux and Sona are great people and lovely women, but they are not you."

She had to give him credit. He certainly knew how to flatter a lady. However, she simply turned back around and looked down toward the floor. "I'm sorry, Jarvan, but I ask you give me more time." She didn't wait for a response and quickly made her exit from the training room, her boots clicking on the stone of the corridor as she walked. Now that she was away, she could let out the breath she was holding. She knew he was eventually going to ask her about it, but she figured it wouldn't be so quickly after he proposed practically out of nowhere. Prince Jarvan was a good person, a skilled warrior, and a reasonably good looking man. And he clearly had some sort of feelings for her or else he never would have asked. Problem was, she didn't feel the same, nor was she really attracted to him in the same way. She had turned down numerous suitors before, but when it's the Prince asking, it is not so simple as saying 'No.'

As she turned a corner, she came to a stop and leaned back against one of the walls. Inhaling deeply, she then slowly let it out. As the adrenaline worked its way out of her system, she realized how tired she felt. "I need a bath."

* * *

><p>As the large doors leading into the throne room opened, those already in attendance turned to see Jarvan finally arriving, just as he said he would. Let it never be said the crown prince wasn't a man of his word. As he approached the others in attendance, Xin Zhao, Garen, Shyvana and Luxanna parted and made room for him to approach, which he then dropped down onto one knee for a brief moment in a show of respect. "Father, I apologize for my lateness."<p>

The King waved his hand. "It is fine, my son. This is too important to begin without you here." The King stood from his throne and walked down to the group, giving Jarvan a brief hug before he looked over those standing there. "There has been word that Noxus may be planning to invade Ionia once again."

The looks of surprise on everyone's faces was evident. Garen was the first to respond as anyone would expect him to. "Insanity! The Ionians drove them out once before. What makes them believe they can simply walk back in?"

"That's right," piped up Lux, Demacia's prodigy from the School of Magic and Garen's sister. "And wouldn't the League not allow them to do such a thing again?"

"Hmph." The gruff voice of the half-dragon Shyvana could be heard as well, arms crossing her chest. "They didn't exactly leap into action the last time. And honestly, they have seemed more focused on something else than what they should be in recent years."

"Perhaps," replied the King. "However, the council has decided to not take the risk. Not again, anyway. It is believed that Noxus will be sending more of their greatest warriors this time, and so Demacia will respond in kind." His eyes locked on to his son's. "Jarvan, I want you, Garen, Zhao, Shyvana and as many other champions as you can gather and travel to Ionia at once. With luck, perhaps Demacian presence will cause them to rethink their plans."

Jarvan nodded. "It will be done, father. I will not allow Noxus to do what it wishes without consequences anymore."

"Excellent. I am pleased to hear such. And before you go, I should warn you of this; the council was informed that the denizens of the Shadow Isles may have allied themselves with Noxus."

"Impossible!"

"Inconceivable!"

"Ridiculous!"

"A ludicrous notion!"

"How could Noxus get those creatures to fight for them? They have no regard for the lives of others! Even if its true, Noxus must know they cannot be trusted."

The King was silent as they expressed their shock and reasonable thinking. Indeed, the question remained how Noxus could accomplish such a feat. "You are correct. Which is why we need to discover what they did or what they offered. If we have learned anything about the residents of the Shadow Isles, it is we may be able to offer them something they want more and turn them back."

There was a moment of silence as he group contemplated, which was broken once again by Jarvan. "I understand. I swear, we will put a stop to the attempted destruction of the peace we have fought and bled for." As the others nodded in agreement, Jarvan turned on his heel and made his way out of the throne room, the others hot on his heels. "Everyone, seek out the Champions we know of and gather who you can. Send messengers to Piltover and Bandle. I do not expect everyone to join us, but with luck we can get enough to withstand the war machine of Noxus. We sail for Ionia in three days."

"At once, sire!" The four Champions all made their acknowledgments at the same time before rushing off in different directions. Jarvan clenched his fist in determination.

* * *

><p><em>That evening...<em>

Fiora let out a long, soft sigh as the hot water within the bath tub surrounded her body, helping to loosen and relax her muscles. The delicate scent of roses filled her nose from the red petals that floated on top of the water. Leaning her head back against the edge of the tub, her eyes slowly closed as her mind started to wander. The day had been long, but productive. Well, about as productive as she could hope for from someone who wasn't going to harm her. That was, in her opinion, one of the problems with sparing. The threat of death made one work harder than they otherwise would; make them push their limits beyond what they can in order to survive. That same threat didn't exist during a spar. And she had a feeling Jarvan wasn't going to attempt to harm her.

And that was the problem. How could she be the best if those she knew couldn't push her as much as she wanted? Even on the Rift, death had little meaning. She could often tell some of them didn't fight with everything they had. It was disappointing. Despite all of that, she remained determined. The damage her father had done to their family was not easily fixed, but she would regain their honor even if it cost her her life.

"So how did it go?" The sudden voice gave Fiora a bit of a jump, but her body managed to remain in its calmed position in the water. She opened her left eye toward the nearby window, the direction the voice came from, to see Shauna Vayne sitting in the window; back against the side, one leg dangling off the side, and the other bent with her foot on the window sill. "Did the Prince give your body a rough, hard workout?"

Fiora rolled her eyes a bit. "Hilarious, truly." She raised her hands out of the water and ran them through her hair to wet it down and pull it back out of her face. "We just sparred and talked for a bit. That is all."

"Talked about what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You are very nosy."

"So you say. Let me guess, he asked about your response to his marriage proposal?" When Fiora looked at her in slight surprise, she reached up and pulled her ruby lens glasses off. "Keeping my ear to the ground lets me hear a lot of things. And servants gossip a lot."

Fiora let out a quick breath before looking up at the ceiling, remaining quiet for a moment. "I do not know how to answer him. He clearly has feelings for me, though I know not why, but..."

"But you don't feel the same."

Fiora shook her head. "He is a good man with a strong heart, and will likely make a good King one day. However I do not feel for him as he does for me."

"So why not just tell him that?"

"You above all should know why, Shauna. Had my father not disgraced himself so, he would be insisting I marry a noble. And would certainly jump at the thought of me marrying the Prince. Just as I'm sure your parents would be insisting on the same, were they still alive."

There was a lengthy silence between them. House Laurent and House Vayne were both Noble houses and, though the aristocracy didn't have a lot of power anymore just as the monarchy was not absolute, some traditions continued to remain. The two of them remained silent for some time. Vayne knew all too well what Fiora was talking about, so there really wasn't much to say about it. She was right...as always. "Did you receive a message from the castle?"

Fiora's head turned to look at Vayne quickly. "The one about Ionia? Yes, a messenger drop it off not too long ago. I take it you did as well?"

"I think everyone did. Everyone available, anyway, since the messages do not appear to be individualized."

"Do you plan on going?"

"Probably. I know Lucian will. Anything involving the Shadow Isles gets him into a rage. Hard to blame him for that though."

"If he isn't careful, he'll suffer the same fate as his wife."

Vayne frowned slightly, looking out into the dark sky that was speckled with stars. "I sometimes wonder if a part of him doesn't care. Some messed up notion that, should he fail, at least he'll be with Senna again." Another few moments of silence at that rather depressing thought passed before Vayne looked back at Fiora. "What about you? Will you go?"

Fiora lifted one of her long legs out of the water and into the air, her hand moving across the smooth skin before her leg fell back under the water. Fiora wasn't really sure if she should. However, it would be a good chance put all of her skills and training to the test. Yet a war was a far different entity than a duel, or even a match upon the Rift. "I figure I must. Even if it turns out to be nothing, it could foster greater good will of the Ionians to see so many of us come to their aid this time."

Vayne let out a soft huff. "If you say so. You have a day to decide, roughly. For now though, I should take my leave."

"No good night kiss, Shauna?"

Vayne placed her lenses back on with a small smirk. "Maybe next time." With that, she jumped out the window and vanished from sight. Fiora's eyes watched as she left, continuing to look out the open window after she left. Even though she said it might turn out to be nothing, she had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
